¿Qué importa?
by Berith Yokozawa
Summary: Y no importa, así está bien, ¿verdad? No importa mientras siga teniendo esta apariencia, no importa mientras siga pareciendo que todo es perfecto. ¡Vamos, de verdad que no importa! / Takano's POV


_Hay poco escrito sobre Takano y menos en español … y aunque en principio no iba a escribir nada relacionado con él, acabó saliendo esto. Creo que me ha salido un poco paranoico, pero bueh xD_

_Los personajes no son míos, sino, Takano mandaría a tomar viento a Ritsu y se quedaría con Yokozawa._

Soy un maldito iluso.

Todo el mundo cree (erróneamente) que no, pero lo cierto es que lo soy. Siempre lo he sido. ¿Esa barrera de frialdad e indiferencia bajo la que me escudo? Solo es un modo de protegerme, aunque al parecer no hace más que atraer jovencitas y jovencitos descerebrados. Parece resultarles interesante, yo, Saga Masamune, el chico frío de ojos felinos.

Superficiales.

No, de verdad. No pensaba acostarme con ninguna de ellas o ellos solo porque mi pose les pareciera oscura e interesante. O misteriosa. Como sea ya.

No pensaba hacerlo, de verdad. Y en realidad, después de todo, no lo hice por ellos, sinó por mí. Entera y absolutamente para mí, y la verdad es que la única vez que hice algo solo por mí.

Y se atreven a llamarme egoísta.

¿Egoísta yo? ¿YO?

¡Siempre, siempre intenté que mis padres pudieran arreglarse!

Desapareciendo, haciéndome invisible para ellos. No quería que su atención se basara en mí, en cuanto comprendí que algo iba mal, me alejé infinitamente. Aun que ahora que lo pienso, casi no recuerdo instantes en los que hayamos estado realmente juntos. No lo comprendí entonces, pero ahora sé que aquello que iba mal no era yo.

¿Es ese un acto egoísta? ¿Así es como me paga la vida?

Oda Ritsu … la única persona a la cual permití enamorarme, y posteriormente, romperme en pedacitos. ¿Corazón? Yo ya no tengo de eso. De verdad. Quizá me mantengo vivo solo de puras apariencias.

Y no importa, así está bien, ¿verdad? No importa mientras siga teniendo esta apariencia, no importa mientras siga pareciendo que todo es perfecto. ¡Vamos, de verdad que no importa! ¿Qué importa que mi padre no sea mi padre? ¿Qué importa que sea inexistente para mi familia? ¿Qué importa que esté solo en este maldito mundo?

¿Qué importa?

Sé que mi estilo de vida no es el más sano, pero sencillamente, hace mucho que eso dejó de importarme. Beber me evade, ¿sabéis? Me hace olvidar temporalmente que estoy enterrado de mierda hasta el cuello y que no puedo salir de ese círculo vicioso. Sí, yo, Saga Masamune, ahora Takano Masamune, estoy hundido.

No me siento capaz de salir de esta, sé que no lo soy.

Pero, de nuevo …

¿Qué importa?

Quizá acostarme con cualquiera no es lo mejor, pero sí es lo que me alivia. Y no, no me importa si después de ese sudoroso y muchas veces rápido encuentro, quieren algo más. No me importa si les hago daño.

Es eso de hacer daño a los demás para aplacar el dolor propio, no sé si me entendéis. Es más, probablemente no lo hagáis, pero, una vez más …

¿Qué demonios importa?

Él era lo único que me importaba. La luz de mi vida … que de pronto se apagó y despareció tan de golpe como aquel día se apareció ante mí en la biblioteca.

¿Qué podría importarme ahora?

Es cierto que mi máscara de indiferencia sigue, de cara a los demás (esas pocas y milagrosas veces en las que Yokozawa consigue arrastrarme a clases) sigue perfectamente colocada, en el sitio de siempre, sin moverse ni un milímetro, pero me estoy cayendo a pedazos.

Vaya … así que así es como se siente romperse, ¿eh?

Que iluso soy. Yo que creí que de verdad me amaba, parecía que lo hacía … y se marchó al extranjero. Luego está todo ese tema de la prometida, pero recordarlo me hace daño, tanto daño …

Él no me ama. No me amó, no me ama, no me amará.

No, nunca. Jamás.

Y pensando esto ya estoy un poquito más hundido en mi propia miseria.

Quiero gritar, quiero destrozar todo aquello que pueda romperse, quiero hacer tantas cosas … pero mis fuerzas no están donde deberían, se han esfumado junto con él.

¡Sálvame! ¡Tu, sí, tu, quien seas! ¡Sácame de este pozo! ¡Por favor, alguien!

Mi teléfono suena … ¿Yokozawa?

Su voz es cálida y suena preocupada, y por primera vez en días siento que existo.

Quizá, solo quizá, no estoy tan solo como pensé.

Quizá, solo quizá, puedo volver a ver la luz, o al menos a percibirla.

Pero … pues eso: quizá, solo quizá.

No me miréis así, es que ya no confío en mi mismo, como he dicho, no soy nada más que un iluso.

Desconozco tantas cosas, que ya no sé ni si me conozco, aun que él si parece hacerlo. Sabe lo que necesito mejor que yo, y lo cierto es que eso me hubiera molestado en otro momento, pero … ¿ahora? No me hagáis reír …

Una vez más, para terminar …

¿Qué demonios importa?

**~Owari~**


End file.
